


Meanwhile City

by Black_Lotus



Series: The Jayjrat Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Drugged Reid, Hotels, Ketamine, M/M, Wingman Hotch, attempted date rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid noticed Hotch's presents instantly, he always knew when the older agent was close by, he hadn't expected to hear 'Reid find a cute girl, or guy and talk to them or so help me God I'll do it for you' though.</p><p>This is set alongside part one of the series and is all about what Hotch and Reid get up to when they disappear from the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aiden Letchner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayjrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjrat/gifts).



Big thank you to Emilie Brown for some really great art.

 

Doctor Spencer Reid was in love, everyone knew it. He had told his mother in one of his letters, JJ and Kate had claimed that they could see it in his eyes, Rossi said _a blind two-year old could see it_ and Morgan had figured it out after several love filled glances. He wasn't a hundred percent about when or how Garcia had found out but he assumed her story would be the same and Kate and JJ's. In fact the only person who didn't seem to know Reid was in love was the subject of that love, one Supervisory Special Agent  Aaron Hotchner. It seemed Hotch, the love of his life, was completely oblivious to the puppy eyes and the _I don't mind sharing a room_ , or even the sitting slightly too close when the team went out for dinner. Reid wasn't stupid, his one hundred and eighty-seven IQ demonstrated that well enough, Reid knew Hotch was straight and that even if in some miracle of a world Hotch decided to be with a man it wouldn’t be him, it would be someone strong and brave; like Morgan. 

He hadn't wanted to go to the bar, the bright lights gave him a headache but JJ and Garcia had set their hearts on it, so he couldn't really refuse. He watched as his friends wandered off one by one while Reid took a seat at their table, if anyone asked he'd decided he would say he was the designated driver, even though they took a taxi. Reid noticed Hotch's presents instantly, he always knew when the older agent was close by, he hadn't expected to hear  _Reid find a cute girl, or guy and talk to_ _them_ _or so help me God I'll do it for you_ though.  Had Hotch just announced himself as Reid's wingman? He didn't want a wingman, he wanted Hotch as, well, as a gay man.  _I love you!_ His mind screamed. Eventually the boy genius nodded deciding that it was more alone time with Hotch than he normally got. 

“So, you're my wingman?” Asked Reid with a nervous smile once he was on his feet.

“I guess so.”

Hotch smiled, actually smiled.  _And a child has just been cured of cancer_ Reid couldn't help but mumble in his head. Reid was fully aware of Hotch's pale blue shirt and the two open buttons at his neck revealing just a little of his body, a tease. He also noticed the way his black jeans  clung to his ever perfect ass, God he loved that man. It wasn't all about Hotch's body though, yes to Reid it was perfect but it wasn't the only reason he loved the older agent. Reid had a little bit on a mental list of why he loved Aaron Hotchner, his body was only number four. His top three were; his eyes, so chocolate brown and decadent, his voice, deep, powerful, authoritative and three, Hotch's complete devotion to his team. 

Hotch found a cute waitress that looked a little like Austin but Reid just shrugged, he didn't want to flirt with anyone, he had only gotten up from his seat to be with the love of his life. However, Hotch took that as  _not into girls tonight._ Reid may have been bisexual, but when it came down to one or the other he really did prefer men.  In fact he was beginning to debate if he was actually gay rather than bisexual. 

“Ok, what sort of guy do you want?” _You!_ Somehow Hotch had grown determined in finding Reid a date. “I'm not letting you sit on your own all night, its not fair while the others are having fun.” 

_So that's it, its the devotion to his team acting up. Didn't know it extended to getting me a bed warmer._

“Em...” Reid thought for a moment, he wanted to see just how oblivious Hotch was. “Older than me, dark hair, dark eyes, about my height, good with kids.” 

Hotch just nodded and looked around the room. Ye _ah, you have no idea._ Realising that he was never going to get Hotch, maybe it was better that way, Reid started to talk to a guy Hotch had pointed out.  If the man was maybe five years older he could have been Hotch's twin, they even wore the same shade of shirt. 

“So what's your name.” It occurred to Reid that after five minuets of talking he still didn't know the Hotch clone's name. 

“Aiden.” The ebony eyed man answered. “Aiden Lechner.”

 _ Okay, so Aaron Hotchner, the man I love has found an almost clone called Aiden Lechner. Aaron Hotcher, Aiden Lechner.  _ He tested the names in his head. _Fate you are a bitch._ He couldn't just back away from the guy, Aiden was actually rather nice and seemed to like Reid, that and Hotch would no doubt ask him why he had left the conversation. As he continued talking to Aiden he learnt that the man was a family lawyer and Reid silently reminded fate that it was a bitch. Most people looked at him strangely when he told them his job or about his PHD's but Aiden just smiled and moved in closer. Hotch had long since left him to it and for a moment he wondered if Aiden could actually be good for him. 

“Can I get you another drink? Same again?”

“Yeah, thanks. I'll be back in a second.”

With that Reid wandered off to the bathroom, nearly running into Morgan in the doorway.

“Hey, sorry kid.” Said the tall man, he was sweating through his t-shirt and looked like he had just splashed water on his face.

“Its okay.”

“You having fun?”

“You know what? Yeah I am.” Reid answered with a smile. “You know bars aren't really my thing, but I'm enjoying myself.”

“Good, you may even get lucky.”

“You know only two percent of men find relationships at a bar.” 

Morgan smiled. “Yeah, you know you're not going to be in that two percent if you keep spouting facts, right?” Morgan clapped him on the shoulder. “Good luck kid.” With that he was gone.

Reid soon returned to Aiden the lawyer to find his brandy waiting at the bar. Aiden looked just as he did when he left him, dark eyes and raven hair _ sexy as fuck and just like Hotch. No! No, this is about getting your mind away from Hotch _he silently cursed himself.

“Your drink.”

“Thanks.” Reid took a sip. He didn't know why but Aiden gave a smug smile.

Aiden talked and Reid tried to listen but he was getting a headache and felt a little light-headed. The doctor rested a hand on the dark wood bar to steady himself.

“You alright, Spencer?” Asked Aiden in an odd tone.

“Yeah, just a little light-headed.”

“Come on, let's go and get some air.”

Reid let Aiden guide him through the bar and out the back into a quiet ally. The air was cold and still, the moon silver and almost supernatural. It was so quiet in the ally compared to the chatter in the bar, deafeningly so. He could hear a cop car in the far distance, or maybe an ambulance he couldn't quiet tell. Suddenly he felt nauseous and his ears went numb.

“You don't look so well, maybe you should come home with me.”

“No, I'm ok. I'll go find my friends.” He was a genius with a former drug problem, he was well aware now that he had been drugged. 

Reid made to open the door and re-enter the bar but he was stopped forcefully but two strong hands pulling him back and slamming him against a wall with a thud. His eyes went bury but he could still see the wolfish grin on Aiden's face and it terrified him. Reid tried to push him off, desperately thrashing as the older man's hands started opening his belt angrily, the genius would have screamed but his mouth was covered by Aiden's own, then just as suddenly as it had all started Aiden was away from Reid...on the floor. 

Reid's eyes were still blurred, but nothing could mistake the form of Hotch, for lack of a better term, beating the shit out of Aiden Lechner. Hotch just kept kicking, like he was an angry dog of its leash, he only stopped when Reid slipped to the floor, in that brief second that Hotch turned his head in concern Aiden jumped up and charged out of the ally and into the night. Oh, how Hotch wanted to shoot him. 

“Reid?! Reid?!” He heard Hotch calling as the older man approached and crouched down to Reid's level. “Talk to me, I'll get the others...” 

“No.”

“What?” Hotch looked confused. 

“Don't get the others, they're drunk and having fun. They'd only panic. I'm okay.”

“Reid, you've been drugged by definition you're not okay.”

“Its Ketamine, only a little dose. It must have been in my drink. I'll be okay in the morning, just take me back to the hotel. Please don't get the others.” Reid really didn't want to look weak in front of the team, couldn't cope with the  _is he addicted_ looks of concern again. “Please.”

Hotch understood Reid's plea, and the young doctor probably knew more about Ketamine than the rest of the team and google combined.

“You show any sign I don't like and I'm taking you to the ER.” He informed in a stern voice. Reid nodded. “Okay, let's get you up and in a taxi.”


	2. Admit It

Time didn't really pass in the taxi, he just stared out the window. Hotch sat close to him, that much he processed. Soon he was in the elevator heading to the eighth floor, Reid giggled. 

“What?” Asked Hotch with a slight smile, _another child cured._

“Its like we're flying. Then again I don't think this elevator has the four fifty-nine knots cruise speed the G280 jet does.” 

“Great, he's high and still telling me facts.” Hotch muttered to himself. “Anyway,” He looked back up at the drugged agent. “how do you think that guy got the Ketamine?”

“Its easy enough to get. It's mainly veterinarians that use it.”

When the silver-grey elevator doors opened Hotch helped Reid along the corridor to his room and took the key from Reid's back pocket, now that made him shiver with want.  Hotch kicked the door shut behind himself and the drugged doctor as they went to the bed. Reid slipped from his arms down onto the soft bed covers and slid back to look up at the ceiling. Before Reid could take in what was happening Hotch was on his knees taking off Reid's shoes, it kind of tickled. Spencer's legs dangled off the end of the bed but Hotch soon pulled him up so he could rest comfortably. 

He didn't see Hotch wander into the bathroom, yet he did notice his return with a glass of water. The older man slipped his hand under Reid's head and held the glass to his lips.

“Drink this, it will help with your headache.” Reid obeyed and drank down the cool water, though his body shook slightly he was on fire.

In seconds Reid was pulling off clothes,  odd  socks everywhere, shirt and waistcoat gone.  Soon he was left in just his pale purple boxers,  sprawled out on the bed before the older man. 

“Too hot.” Reid mumbled and he was sure he saw Hotch raise an eyebrow. 

Reid watched as Hotch wandered around the room picking up the doctor's discard clothes, folding them and setting them down on the light wood dresser. Hotch hadn't actually meant to pick up Reid's clothes it was just a habit he had gotten into since having Jack. He looked down at the younger agent, he had one leg dangling off the left side of the bed and his arms spread the width of the mattress, Hotch couldn't help but think he looked so adorable. Reid was sweating, yet it all seemed to be located on his forehead and clavicle, his hair was soaked. 

“Dizzy.” Reid said more mumbled than the last time he spoke. 

“Its okay Reid, just stay there and shut your eyes.” Suddenly Reid held his arm up as if asking Hotch to hold his hand. “What?” He asked softly. 

“Hold me?” Reid's voice was timid and somewhat drowsy. “Need you.”

If the doctor hadn't have been hopped up on Ketamine he never would have uttered those words. They were true, he wanted Hotch to hold him, needed it, hell he  _craved_ it. Hotch was like an addiction, one worse than the drugs had ever been, then again he couldn't go to a meeting and say  _ hi, my name is Spencer and I am an addict. I want my boss to call me into his office and bend me over his desk, make me scream his name so loudly that all of Quantico hears it.  _ Somehow he didn't think that would go down too well. Since he was drugged up though Reid couldn't bring himself to care, his judgement was impaired, a one eighty-seven IQ slashed to fifty. 

Hotch thought for a moment, it wasn't really appropriate since he was Reid's boss but they were off the clock and so Hotch relented crawling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Reid's naked shoulders. The younger man was warm in his arms, soft and gentle. He nestled his head in Hotch's chest and breathed him in, before Hotch could say anything the drugged agent spoke. 

“I think I'm gay. I don't really like girls anymore, I like men.”

In that moment Hotch's body language changed but not to something negative, the older man took a deep breath and then began. 

“You want to know a secret?” Reid nodded into Hotch's shirt clad chest. “So do I.” 

Reid didn't respond and Hocth didn't know if he was thankful or disappointed by that. He didn't have time to figure it out, his mind was pulled back by Reid's long fingers swiftly opening his shirt buttons. Reid was giddy as a schoolboy, Hotch liked men, he had a chance.

“Reid, what are you doing?”

“I just want to look.” He said opening the final button. “I've never seen your scars.” 

“You don't want to see them.”

“You're not ugly, Hotch. They don't make you ugly, they show you survived.” Reid pulled Hotch's shirt open and started trailing his hand over the raised scars. “I think they're beautiful. You're beautiful.” 

_ How is Reid on Ketamine and yet still so sweet and kind?  _ Hotch asked himself, then he remembered that there wasn't an evil or cruel bone in the whole of Reid's body. Hotch found himself letting Reid pull his blue shirt off completely and cuddle his head back into the scared chest. 

“I love you.” Reid said abruptly, he really had no control over what he was saying.

“I know. I've always known. I'm a profiler Reid, of course I know.” 

“Then why did you say nothing?”

Hotch sighed. “I thought it would pass at first, and I was married. Later I knew what the FBI would say and I didn't want to string you along.”

“Do you like me back?”

All was quiet for a moment, it had been a long time since Hotch had been able to freely admit he had feelings for any man, his father had hurt him for it and it made Haley uncomfortable, like she had to fight not only other women for her husbands affections but men as well. He had always liked Reid, yet pushed it down, kept it hidden where it couldn't hurt him or Reid. Maybe it was time to admit it. 

“Yes.” He said simply, he could feel Reid smiling into his chest.

“Good.”

With that Reid pushed himself up on unstable arms and pressed his lips to Hotch's own, they were warm and coated in sweet brandy. Before Hotch could understand what had happened Reid was on top of him, straddling his hips, kissing him and running pattens over his exposed chest, Hotch was in heaven. There was a moan but they couldn't tell who it came from, maybe both of them, maybe someone in a nearby room. Reid didn't have the mental capacity to think thanks to the Ketamine and Hotch couldn't bring himself to care. The kisses deepened, grew more passionate, needy and soon Hotch's tongue lapped across Reid's bottom lip, begging entrance. The older agent's whole body craved the younger man. Soon Reid's lips parted and Hotch wasted no time in mapping the warm wetness that was Spencer Reid's mouth, he tasted sweet and sour at the same time, like an angel gifted to him by God. 

“Reid! Reid stop!” Hotch's mind suddenly came back to him. “Reid you have to stop.”

Reid let out a disgruntled sigh and leaned back to look at Hotch, his face pulled in a frown. 

“Why?” He dragged the word out and let his shoulders drop. “Why can't we just...”

“Because a man just drugged you and tried to rape you.” Hotch interrupted quickly, jet calmly. “You, you're not in your right mind Spencer, I don't want you to do something you'll regret.” 

“Hotch I love you. I always have, I may have been drugged but I know what I feel.” 

“Still, I don't...” Hotch fell silent when he felt Reid's long fingers suddenly on his belt opening it quickly. “Reid.”

“Hotch, I love you.” He said again, his voice filled with emotion. “Let me show you it's not the drugs. Please?”

The younger man didn't wait for a response he just slid down between Hotch's legs and pulled his pants and boxers down in one smooth motion, Hotchner couldn't believe his eyes and for a moment thought he was dreaming.  _I love you_ Reid mumbled one last time before taking Hotch's length into his mouth. Reid pressed feather light kisses along his length pulling pleasure filled moans from Hotch's parted lips. The younger agent swirled his tongue around the tip sucking ever so lightly. 

“Oh God.” Panted Hotch, thoughts of protest lost, walled up behind pleasure and lust were they could never be seen again. 

Reid continued his torment alternating between fast and slow movements. Hotch couldn't help it he started thrusting gently into the younger man's mouth, hands carding through Reid's chestnut locks. A sense of euphoria pulsed through Hotch's entire body,  delectation filling his form. Agent Hotchner could feel himself reaching his climax, nearing the peak. Hotch was man enough to admit that he had indulged in a few fantasies about the young man, his father had beaten him but he couldn't change Aaron's DNA. Normally reality was never as good as the fantasy, but Reid was ninety-nine percent there, the only way it could get better was...

“Spencer!” And there was the last one percent.

Hotch came full force, he could feel Reid smile around him. His hands gripped a little harder on Reid's hair, tugging ever so slightly as Spencer cleaned every inch of the older agent. When he was done Reid slid up Hotch's still panting body and pressed a kiss to his delicate neck. Soon the panting slowed and Hotch was able to breathe normally again, silence rang out. 

Just as Hotch was about to speak Reid jumped in but his voice was slurred and mumbled. 

“Reid, are you okay? You're slurring your words.”

“Am I? So-wy. I'm 'leepy too.”

“Okay, here settle down and I'll let you get some sleep.” Hotch pulled up his pants and attempted to shuffle off the bed but a shaky hand stopped him. “What is it?”

“Stay? Hol- me.” 

It was such a simple request, so tiny and quietly uttered. Hotch knew it wasn't wise but then again after what had just happened holding the younger man was the most innocent part of the evening. 

“Sure.”

With that Hotch slid an arm around Reid let him bury his head in the warmth that was Aaron Hotchner's chest. It only took moment for Reid to fall asleep, breathing softly, Hotch was thankful for that he had been so worried that the Ketamine would do something terrible to the young agent. Hotch watched for a while, just looking at the sleeping form with a delicate smile on his face. Hotch watched until his chocolate eyes grew heavy and they began to slip shut, until his strength failed him and he could no longer hold them open, only the did he finally give in and let the slumber take him.  


	3. Starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the scene form the end of part one of the series but from Hotch's POV as well as their trip home.

Hotch woke early with Reid still sleeping in his arms, he had missed that; waking with someone beside him. He had always been one for cuddling, maybe it was that protective instinct he had. The sun had only just started to rise and no a sound could be heard, well nothing but the slight snoring of his bed companion. Their flight was booked for eight-thirty so they could get back to the office and write up their reports then get home at a reasonable hour; he'd missed Jack and Hotch knew JJ and Callahan felt the same about Henry and Meg. Carefully Hotch disentangled himself from the younger agent and looked around for his shirt that Reid had chucked somewhere the night before. 

“Where in the name of God is it?” He asked himself quietly, it was literally nowhere to be seen.

After a few moments of looking around he discovered it half underneath the left hand side of the bed. _How in hell did it get there?_ He asked himself, physics didn't seem to allow for it and yet he was sure Reid would have some answer. Quickly he slipped the garment back on and loosely fastened the pale blue fabric by one button about half way down and then looked down to Reid. The younger agent seemed to have slept peacefully despite the  Ketamine, Hotch was thankful for that, he had been so worried about him the night before. 

It only took a few moments for Hotch to fill another glass of water in the bathroom and set it down on the bedside table for when the doctor awoke.  Hotch couldn't help but smile down at Reid, he looked so peaceful and for the first time since he was seventeen Hotch felt like he was really himself. His father had gone out of his way to make sure Hotch thought there was something wrong with him, that liking the same sex was  _wrong_ and that he was going to hell if he didn't change his ways but  Hotch knew that was just homophobia. There was nothing  _wrong_ with him, or with Reid. It was like a weight had been lifted, he had loved Haley with all his heart and he would never give up Jack but finally being with a man again made him happy. He had Reid to thank for that, he didn't regret what they had done no he treasured it. With a smile Hotch leaned down and pressed a kiss to Reid's forehead, happy to find he was no longer on fire or sweating. 

Aaron opened the door silently and slipped out, he wanted to stay with Reid but there was no way in hell he wanted to explain to the team what had happened, just because he wasn't ashamed or regretted it didn't mean he was going to publicise it. Hotch had promised himself a nice warm shower to help clear the sweat from his skin and the smell of sex from his messy hair, maybe after he would walk to that little  Starbucks down the street and get everyone some coffee. Just as he finished his little plan Hotch looked up to find Morgan staring back at him.  _Shit!_ Morgan wore no shirt and still had his hand on the door handle to Garcia's room, he didn't have to be a profiler to figure out what had happened.  _Well this is awkward._ Hotch searched for something to say, anything to fill the silence that was killing not only him and his happy mood but Morgan too. 

“I won't tell if you won't.” It was stupid but he really had no idea what else to say. 

“Deal.” Responded Morgan quickly. 

With a quick nod at one another they returned to their rooms and Hotch jumped in the shower just like he had promised himself. He tried to push the thoughts of Morgan seeing him with his belt open and his shirt held closed by just one button away but was having little to no luck, then he found it and all thoughts except one left his brain. 

“When did he do that?” 

The warm spray of his shower coated a reasonably sized dark purple bruise over his clavicle, at some point of the evening Reid had given him a love bite. Hotch thanked whatever deity was listening that he could cover it with his shirt. He had no memory of Reid anywhere near his clavicle just...slightly more southern parts of his body. Haley had never been one for love bites, or biting of any kind and nor had Beth, so Hotch had pretty much forgotten what it was like.  Hotch would have been happy to ware the love bite as a badge of honour if he wasn't Reid's boss and Reid hadn't been drugged. 

Soon his shower was over and Hotch set about drying off his skin, his hair took a little longer than normal to tame, Reid had really done a number on it. Once Hotch found himself in his normal state of attire he glanced over to the clock on the dresser it read seven-ten, by the time he got to  Starbucks and back the team would all be awake, showered and ready to go. As he opened his door to the silent corridor he was careful to watch out for Morgan, they seemed to have made a deal but he really needed coffee before he could have that conversation. 

The  Starbucks wasn't far from the Hotel barely even six buildings away on the other side of the street. Considering most people would be on their way to work the place was not overly busy, a few people littered the comfy red leather couches eating their croissants and reading the paper. Others just picked up their coffee and left never looking up from their phones. Hotch only had to stand in line for about a minuet and a half before it was his turn. 

“What can I get you?” A young man with Reid style hair asked in a polite voice. 

For a moment Hotch was in a daze, all he could think about was Reid's mouth on him, thankfully he quickly snapped out of it.

“Em, could I get three venti caffè americano's, a triple espresso, a grande soy flat white, a venti nonfat cappuccino and...” He tried to remember what the hell it was that Garcia drank. “a half-caf extra shot venti, two-pump nonfat, hold the whip caramel macchiato.” _I think that's right._

Soon he left the Starbucks and made the quick walk back to the hotel, well as quick as he could go holding seven coffees in a crappy tray. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator and turned towards their rooms he heard JJ's voice fill the corridor.

“Please tell me there's a Cappuccino in there for me.” Hotch nodded as he approached her, Rossi and Callahan. The rest of the team was yet to emerge. “Oh Hotch I could marry you.” 

Hotch handed JJ the Cappuccino then gave out the flat white and one of the Americano's to Callahan and Rossi. Each sipped for a few moments before Callahan let out a happy sigh and the team chuckled for a few seconds. 

“Where are the others?” Asked Hotch, he had expected them all to be up by the time he returned. 

“Morgan is just finishing packing, Garcia is doing her make up and we're only getting grunts from Reid's door, I think he's got a hangover.” Answered Rossi.

As if hearing her name Garcia's door opened and she wandered over to the team. She was wearing a long purple peplum dress with matching heels and glasses, sometimes Hotch wondered just how many pairs of glasses she had. 

“I got you coffee.” Hotch held out the large cardboard cup.

“Thanks boss man you're a life saver.” She took the cup and gulped some of the warm liquid down.

“I think I got it right.”

“Oh you most certainly did. Coffee power.” JJ just smirked at the comment.

Morgan was the next to appear and Hotch wouldn’t lie, he had no idea what was going to happen.

“Espresso?” Said Hotch, he hadn't meant for it to sound like the coffee was some sort of peace-offering but that was how it came out. 

“Sure, thanks.”

Much to Hotch's surprise Morgan took the offered cup and sipped his coffee without another word. It seemed their  _I won't tell if you won't_ deal was going to remain firmly in place. That was a load off his mind. 

“How much did Spence drink last night? He's taking forever.” Came JJ's voice from behind her Cappuccino cup. “You think he's okay?”

At that moment Reid's door opened revealing the young dishevelled agent to his friends and now lover. Reid had managed to take a shower and change, or at least that was what it looked like from his damp hair, but he didn't meet anyone's eyes. Yeah he was hungover, then again brandy and Ketamine would do that. Hotch took one of the two venti americano's that were left from the tray and held it under Reid's nose, moving it back and forth to waft the smell of coffee up to the dead on his feet agent. 

“Oh thank God.” Reid muttered as he took the cup.

“No, I'm Hotch.” 

The team laughed and the unit chief held out a few sachets of sugar before Reid could demand them. 

"Hey Pretty Boy, you want some coffee with your sugar?"  


XXXX

The flight back was uneventful, Reid and Kate went back to sleep, Rossi buried himself in a book, Morgan had his headphones in and Garcia was doing God only knew what on her laptop. It was just Hotch and JJ that started on their paperwork, they wanted to get a head start so they could go home to Jack and Henry. Soon Hotch's left wrist began to sting where he had been writing for too long there was only around half an hour until they landed but Hotch craved more coffee, turned out that Reid could really tire him out, and it had been Reid that did all the work. He stood and went to the little sorry excuse for a coffee machine and quickly poured himself a cup, it wasn't as good as the Starbucks from earlier but it would do.

“Hey.” Hotch's mind froze. He had been expecting a particular chat but he didn't think it would come quite so soon. 

“Hey.” Hotch returned as he turned to face Morgan.

“Look, I know I can't exactly take the high ground from last night but...”

“I know.” Hotch interrupted. “I hurt Reid and I have you to deal with. You're practically his big brother, Morgan.”

“Good, so we're on the same page. And Hotch, for the record, I don't think you will hurt him. It's just...” Morgan didn't quiet know how to phrase it. “...I didn't realise you were into...you know...men.” 

“Morgan, we try not to profile each other and I never told you I was bisexual.”

Hotch had a point, the team did try to avoid profiling one another, but something like their boss being bisexual he thought he would have noticed after more ten years. 

“Look what happened with Reid and Garcia happened, are we going to pretend we didn't see each other?”

“For now Morgan I think that's probably wise.”


	4. Love

The BAU was quiet and Hotch had been dreading the moment JJ left because it meant that Hotch and Reid would be all alone on the floor. When they got back they had arrived to an extra stack of paperwork that Cruz had left on each of their desks and so any hope of,  _knocking off early_ as Rossi had put it, went straight out the window. Callahan had been the first to finish her paperwork and left only a few moments after handing it in, Garcia had been next taking a somewhat reluctant Derek Morgan with her. The unit chief wasn't a hundred percent sure when Rossi left, he knew it was after Callahan but other than that he had no idea. With his other colleagues gone JJ was the only think keeping Hotch's panic away, he didn't regret what had happened but he dreaded that Reid would have sobered up and changed his mind, despite what he had said the night before.

_ Hotch I love you. I always have, I may have been drugged but I know what I feel. _

Those words brought a smile to Hotch's face, and reminded him that he was probably just over reacting. Suddenly came a knock on his office door, it was only then that he realized the sun had begun to set. 

“Come in.”

Hotch looked up from his ocean of paperwork to see JJ enter the room, a stack of files in her hands. He watched as she approached his desk, her high ponytail swinging back and forth, she set the files down with a weary smile. 

“Long day huh?”

“You can say that again, JJ.”

“I'm all done, so I'm going to head home unless there is anything you need?”

_Keep Reid away from me because I really don't want to hear 'I shouldn't have given you a blow-job'._ “No, I'm fine. You should go home to Will and Henry, I bet they've missed you.” 

“Alright then.” JJ gave him a dazzling smile that even showed in her baby blues. “I'll see you tomorrow then.” 

“Sure, oh would you tell everyone they can come in for eleven? I know its not much but it gives them a few extra hours.” 

“Yeah, of course. I'll text everyone.” With that JJ left his office. 

_ Great, now I'm alone with him. Oh just man up, Hotchner. Reid was lucid he knew what was happening and he still...he still.  _ Hotch finished the rest aloud to himself. 

“Sucked off his boss.” 

Hotch leaned back so he could see through the window of his office and down to the bullpen, Reid sat with his back to Aaron scribbling away like his life depended on it. Suddenly a thought came to the unit chief. 

_ I was the one telling him 'no' maybe he thinks I was saying that because I don't want him and not because of the Ketamine.  _ If that was the case then Hotch would not rest until he made Reid see the truth, hell if he had to he'd bake him a cake with it on. With determination Hotch stood and wandered over to the closed door of his office, just as he was about to pull it open there was a gentle knock on the other side that nearly scared Hotch across the room.  _ For God's sake I'm not a nine year old girl.  _ Hotch took a breath and returned quickly to his desk, he didn't want Reid to think he had been waiting for him or something. 

“Come in.” 

The door opened and Reid entered much the same as JJ had, a stack of files in his hands. 

“I finished...finally.” 

“Well, better late than never.” Hotch said in attempted jest that seemed to pay off. 

Reid chuckled and set the files down.

“Yeah, better late than never.” He agreed. Just as Hotch figured out what he was going to say Reid started talking again. “About last night...”

“Don't you dare say it was a mistake!”

Hotch wasn't sure where his sudden flash of anger had come from, it just seemed to descend over him and vanish just as quickly as it had appeared. It was only when the mist cleared that Hotch realised that Reid had moved to stand next to him. 

“That wasn't what I was going to say.” His words were quiet and soft. “What I was going to say was I don't regret it and it seems that nor do you. I meant it Hotch, I love you, I always have and...” He paused for a long moment avoiding eye contact with the older man. “I don't really know what happens now, this...” He gestured between the two of them. “...isn't really my strong suit.” 

Hotch thought for a moment, it wasn't really his either, Hotch hadn't been with a man since he was seventeen after all. Maybe  he just needed to put himself out there and see if Reid responded. 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?” Reid just stood their looking at his boss for a few moments. Hotch smiled. “You can say 'no'.”

“What? No! I mean yes. I mean...” Reid sighed embarrassed with himself. “I'd love to, Hotch.”

“Fantastic. But on one condition.” Reid nodded, not entirely sure what Hotch meant. “I want you to go to a meeting tonight, talk about what happened with Letchner and the Ketamine.”

“You worried about he Hotch?” Reid chuckled, of course he would go to a meeting. 

Hotch's face suddenly became very serious but at the same time somehow relaxed. 

“Reid I love you, of course I'm worried about you.” 

In that moment everything stopped. 

“You...you love me?”

“Yes, Spencer. I love you.”

 

** The End. **


End file.
